Going Out in Style
by ifurcutesitbyme
Summary: how i think Max Would have escaped from the school, if Jeb wasn't there. set to the song 'Fences' by paramore.


The white wall are surrounding me. It's making me anxious. I'm ready for a fight, for any signs of escape. The big window, making up about the whole east wall, was showing a whole crowd of interns, who were taking notes furiously. I threw my self onto the floor and unfurled my wings like I was told. They were surprised and the small fragile hands flew across the pages.

I do what I'm told. I don't put up fight, I realized that if I'm good, I get food. I need food to survive.

I leap into the air, and hover at about twenty feet. Putting on a show for them. Doing what I'm told.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white wall and in the halls_

_There's people looking through_

_the win.. the window though they know exactly what we're here for._

I smile and pretend life is bliss. I beat my wings and spin in the air. Landing perfectly. I keep my head down, trying not to look at any of them. I know how this works. If you look at them, you become manipulated,, then you lose your mind altogether.

_Don't look up_

_just let them think_

_There's no place else _

_You'd rather be_

l feel like I'm a mannequin, my life being lived as a joke. As a lie. If I'm good, I get food. If I obey, I might get a blanket and something soft to sleep on. They bring in some other bird-kids and explain to them that they will save the world. They fill their minds with lies, that what they are doing is beneficial. It never occurs to the poor kids that they might be lying. They tell them to learn from me, the oldest one here. The kids watch intently. Keeping there eyes on me. The youngest one can read minds. I tell her that they are lying, that they're entire life is being made for them. And not the good way. She know, but nothing will happen we are stuck here.

_You're always on display_ _For everyone to watch and learn from_ _Don't you know by now_ _You can't turn back_ _Because this road is all you'll ever have_ Everyone leaves me, and I'm left to my thoughts. Whitecoats come in and stick needles in my arms, telling me that they are making me stronger, more able to save the world. I smirk at them, and tell that they don't have me fooled. They finish up and leave hurriedly. The room starts to fade, and turn white. I fall to the ground, and arm starts to throb. _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_ _Just living proof that the camera's lying_ _And open wide, 'cause this is your night_ _So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_ _You'll go out in style_ I keep to myself, I let no one in. Only me and my mind, living in this shell of a body. Letting people in lets down your barriers. It makes you weak. My heart holds no place for another. You can blame the Whitecoats for that. Giving me no hope for a future. No dreams of a real life. Well, if they want a heartless soldier, I can give them a heartless soldier. _If you let me I could_ _I'd show you how to build your fences_ _Set restrictions, separate from the world_ _Because the ground that you hate to fight_ _Just blame the limelight_ They come in and grab my from my prison cell. They take me into the 'Court Yard' and make me run laps, as fast as I can. I do what they say, because who wants to mess with the big, scary Whitecoats. I keep my head down as I run, like their little puppet. _Don't look up_ _Just let them think_ _There's no place else_ _You'd rather be_ _And now you can't turn back_ _Because this road is all you'll ever have_ I stumble, falling to the ground. The Whitecoats race up to meet me. Faces red, sweating. They yell at me to be better. That I'm stupid, and lazy, and idiotic. I'm no match for their science. They tell me to get up at start running right this instant. I get up, look at them in their puny little faces, and tell them to scram. In my authoritative voice. I have a plan, it will work, but I need the others. _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_ _Just living proof that the camera's lying_ _And open wide, 'cause this is your night_ _So smile._ Everything that they do adds to my anger. It all pisses me off all the more. It gives me more power to fight them off. To win and get out of this coat closet. I take a deep breath and prepare to set my plan into action. _Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_ _With every breath that you breathe in_ _Just breathe it in_ they think they are so cool. Well newsflash! I could snap their bones in a millisecond. They couldn't stand a chance. They are all talk, but I bet if they were put into a fight, they would run away screaming. It annoys the living heck out of me that they act like this, when obviously, I am the superior race. _Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_ _You do all this, big talk, yeah_ _So now let's see you walk it_ _I said let's see you walk it_ _The rest of the Avian-Humans come out for their 'exercise.' I run my plan past the smallest one. She nods and runs it by everyone else. They all know the plan. _ "_Today, you are going to be fighting one another while flying. The two youngest first, Experiment 006 and Experiment 005... ready, fight."_ _The mind reader and the smelly one leaps into the air, and start fighting. I know that these are biological siblings, and I can tell that even though the youngest is better, she is letting her brother win. And he does._ "_Experiment 005 and 004 ready... fight." The dark girl leaps into the air, and starts attacking the boy, but she gets distracted by one of his emissions, and starts telling how rude it is to do that. He takes her down, now it is the blind kids turn._ "_005 and 003... go!" The blind kid was doing pretty well, considering he was blind. He was darting around the field, under the net. I saw the small one ask for some water, and the other girl took an eraser and provoked it to flying into the electrical net, giving it a shortage. _ "_003 and 002" the dark one was already in the air before the Whitecoat finished speaking. He took down the blind kid fast, having noticed the way he fought the kid. _ "_002 and finally 001. who ever wins this will get an extra blanket tonight." the Whitecoat teased. The blind one was tinkering with the control panel, the other kids blocking him, stating that he was peeing. It was me and tall, dark, and handsome. I mean, whatever, nows not the time. He was really good, but I had more practice. It was a pretty even fight, and it was a lot more fun than fighting erasers. He was actually thinking things through. And he wasn't clumsy. He was very... majestic. I guess. Maybe..._ _The net started to slowly retract. Which finally got the Whitecoat's attention. We were very sneaky kids. I turned to the smallest, and ushered them out first, while we had the few seconds left. We all got through, but now we had to fight the erasers. We killed them, off easily, they were really clumsy. We say our good byes to the kind, and caring Whitecoats and high-tail out of there. Oh the life we will have! _ _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_ _Just living proof that the camera's lying_ _And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide_ _Yeah, oh oh open wide_ _'Cause you'll go out in style_ _You'll go out in style_


End file.
